


The Joker Takes Batgirl

by TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (2016), Birds of Prey (Comic), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Bat Family, Blood and Violence, Bru/Babs, Drugged Seduction, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Psychological Horror, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shooting, The Birds Of Prey, The Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Batgirl is the Joker's new toy after he drugs her."Just bring her home alive, please," Bruce sobs. "I need your help, I hate what he's doing to her. Find her."*********Joker decides that he wants a new pet after shooting Harley. He abducts Batgirl and decides that she'll do just fine. Joker convinces a drugged up Batgirl that he's her lover, she goes along unwittingly as his seduction proceeds.Joker sends a video of their encounters to Batman, via the commissioner's office.When Batman and Gordon view the contents they're both outraged and sickened.Joker decides that Batgirl needs some terror in her life, too, so he takes her off the drugs and forcibly rapes her just to see her lose it, because having a willing captive gets much too dull for the crowned prince of crime.How Batman proceeds must be carefully considered, or Batgirl may be lost... forever.Or, you know, dead.Batman relents and calls for all the friends of the Bat to assist.It's killing him inside.He can't do this alone, not with Batgirl in Joker's maniacal clutches.





	1. Prologue - Part One

* * *

  **First Part**

It's a dark steamy summer night in the Narrows neighborhood of Gotham.

A darkly outfitted woman is flying from rooftop to rooftop using ropes and a grappling gun, her black and yellow cape flying behind her.

Her black cowl is adorned with the horns that identify her as being The Batgirl, as well as the bat-shaped emblem across her chest.

She is slim, athletic, and young and she knows this area of Gotham well.

This isn't exactly the high-rent area that has all of the glitz and glamour, but the darker and meaner side of town that few people care to discuss, or worse yet, be caught in after dark.

Which is precisely why she's here patrolling.

It's the part of town that needs the most help.

 


	2. Prologue - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker gets into a deadly and violent argument and fights with his Harley, then tosses her out.

* * *

 

"Harley, I'm ordering you to stay away from that _bitch_ Ivy, she's nothing but trouble, and you have a habit of getting yourself in enough trouble without her help.

I suspect that she only wants you near so you can take the fall for her, and where does that leave **_me_**?

I need you to be here whenever I call, but you're always with that sharp-tongued harridan. You stay away from her."

Joker held his gun trained on Harley, while she tried to think of a good reason not to be murdered.

 

"Puddin', you know I'm in love with you. I'll behave. I promise!" She pleaded with him.

She'd rarely seen him this angry, though he often became angered by minor things and took them out on her. She was used to that.

Joker turned away from Harley for a moment.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Then he turned back toward her and shot her.

 

"Look at what you made me do now. Clean up this blood, it's so... sticky."

 

Harley just looked at him with her eyes wide, unbelieving.

"Puddin' you shot me."

She couldn't believe that he actually did that.

Then she slowly crumbled to the floor bleeding profusely from her leg.

 

"I was angry, now get up and clean up my mess."

 

"I, I can't feel my leg... I, I can't get up, Puddin."

Tears ran down her face. Her lover had hurt her again.

A puddle of dark red began to form on the ground around her as her makeup smeared and ran down her face from the tears she cried.

"Puddin, I can't get up, I need a doctor or sumthin'!"

 "Oh **_goddammit_** , Harley! Don't blame me for getting angry, don't cry. Just get up, it's only a bullet."

Harley couldn't get up.

She'd lost too much blood and was going into shock.

Joker pointed to one of his men.

"Get her up, get her ass out of here, that's not my Harley anymore. I don't care what you do with her, just get her out of my sight."

He pointed to another goon.

"Clean up this mess now."

He tossed the smoking gun on a nearby table and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's more to come.  
> This is just the intro to set up the rest of the story, and it becomes frightening and dangerous for Batgirl.


	3. What Happens In Gotham At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl takes care of a few problems in the low rent district.

* * *

 

Batgirl follows the screeching sound of a burglar alarm to a nearby all-night convenience store.

The woman behind the counter produced a baseball bat from beneath the counter, but the man on the opposite side carried a long machete.

This looked like this wasn't going to end without some bloodshed. 

Batgirl hates blood, especially amongst the innocent.

 

She expertly tossed a bolo at the perpetrator and yanked hard, landing him face down on the floor, then zip-tied his wrists behind him.

He cursed at her in several different languages, but she ignored his baiting.

"Save your breath for the police, tough guy," she smirked.

 

She told the clerk to call 911 and looked to see if he had an accomplice hiding.

Seeing none, she marched him into the freezer and locked him in.

 

"Are you alright?" she asked the clerk, who nodded in the affirmative.

" _Policia_ they say they come soon," she replied.

"Would you like me to stay with you until the police arrive, ma'am?"

"No, no I'm okay, thanks, _Bat-Chica_. Muchas gracias!"

 

Batgirl left as quietly as she'd arrived, flying off between the rooftops of Gotham.

Her respite didn't last very long. Soon could be heard the dulcet tones of probable cause, as a woman's terrified screams came from an alley down below.

"T-Take my money, all of it, just don't touch me! I have children to provide for... ** _please!  Just leave me alone!"_**

_"I don't know, money and a pretty lady... sounds like a night made in heaven to me!"_

 

"The lady said not to touch her, don't you have a mommy calling you home, buster? Buster as in I'm-a gonna bust yer lip wide open! Now drop the nice lady's bag and say that you're sorry."

"Who do you think you are Bitch? Some chick gonna tell me who I can and can't ...

**_Ungh!"_ **

Batgirl booted him with a roundhouse kick solidly in his mouth.

" **The chick you're referring to is The Batgirl,** and now I'm only gonna ask nicely once more before I give you a beat-down. _Give her the bag, or I'll beat you 'til you cry for your mommy!"_

Criminals tend to be cowardly, and faced with somebody who had already given him a painful shot in the mouth he dropped the purse and ran off.

 "Do you want to make out a police report, ma'am? Have you been hurt?"

"Uh, no, just scared out of my mind. Thank you Batgirl, you came like an angel in my time of need."

"Well if you're sure you're all right, I'll be going. Stay safe."


	4. The Contents Of The Flashdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of the flash drive sent to Batman via Commissioner Gordon's Office.
> 
> Batgirl, under the influence of drugs, succumbs to The Joker, believing that he is her passionately remembered lover, thanks to the powerful combination of an arousal potion from Poison Ivy and a psychogenic drug from Scarecrow.

* * *

 A young man enters the office of Police Commissioner Gordon.

 He appears very uncomfortable and keeps shifting his feet while staring at the floor.

 "Er, um, sir, someone outside gave me this to deliver to you. A creepy looking dude. He said if I didn't bring it straight here, he'd kill me where I stood, an' I believed him. He said that you'd get angry, but it's not my fault! Don't arrest me, please! I'm a nice kid, but that big gun he had scared the hell out of me!"

The boy is trembling and hands the plain manilla envelope to Jim. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"It's okay, son, did they hurt you?"

"N-no, but I was sure that I would be dead if I didn't do what they said."

"That's just fine, lad, you did the right thing. I'll take care of this, do you need a police escort home, or would you like a parent or guardian to pick you up?"

"Yes sir, please.  I'm scared out of my mind. I'll call my mom on my cell phone. Is it okay if I wait here?"

"Of course you can. Here, take a drink of water and sit down, you look mighty shaken."

"T-thanks."

Jim shows the boy to a seat, he's shivering hard and turning pale. He hands him a cup of water.

Returning to his desk he opens the outer envelope, inside is a smaller envelope addressed to Batman written in a wild flourish in bright red lipstick.

 _'What in the world?'_ he wonders, as he dials Batman's cell.

Batman picks up the call after a few moments.

"Yes, commissioner. What can I do for you?"

"It seems that I've received a delivery for you in my office, a small envelope addressed to you which was inside of a larger unmarked manilla envelope. It feels like something small and rectangular is inside, but I'll leave it for you to open."

"Good, don't touch it, it could be dangerous. If you have a metal box you can place it in for now, I'd feel better."

"I can do that, and I'll place it in the conference room, just in case."

"I'll be there shortly. Who delivered it?"

"Some youngster, he's still here. Do you need to question him? The kid's pretty shaken up."

"If he doesn't mind, I'd like to. I'll be gentle, it's only a kid."

"Well, either that or a young teenager. I'll take care of the envelope and wait for you. Thanks."

* * *

 

 As they're questioning the young teen, his mother arrives.

They get nothing very useful, the person who threatened the boy had worn a clown mask.

No fingerprints were found on either the outer envelope nor the one inside, except for the teen's own. But the red lipstick certainly was familiar.

They thank the boy for his bravery and allow his mother to take him home.

After a careful examination, Batman tears open the envelope and shakes out the contents.

There's only a small thumb drive. It appears to be normal.

Batman and Jim exchange a questioning look.

"We may as well play it to see what it is The Joker wants," states Batman.

Jim swings a laptop towards him and powers it up.

"Want to do the honors yourself?" he asks the Dark Knight.

Batman nods assent and inserts the flash drive into the computer, clicks on the file-shaped icon that appears, and opens the file.

 

* * *

 

The file opens up a video showing Joker and Batgirl in a tempestuous embrace.

_The hidden camera closes up on Batgirl's euphoric face as the Joker kisses and fondles her passionately which she returns in kind._

**Joker:** Hey baby, did you miss me? Do you want me to do that thing you like?

 **Batgirl:** (panting) Oh, yeah! Please, don't tease me. I need you so bad!

Joker gives Batgirl a slow lingering intense kiss. 

Batgirl moans and whimpers for more.

Joker slowly unzips her jacket and removes it.

He begins fondling her breasts making her gasp with pleasure.

 **Batgirl** : _Oh, God, yes!_

 **Joker** : You want more of that, huh?

 **Batgirl** : (pleading) _Uhhh,_ yes, please, I love it when you touch me like that! My whole body is shivering for you.

 **Joker** : Come here and touch me.

 **Batgirl** : (in a low, passionate voice) Of course, how selfish of me! Where do you want me?

She rubs her hands over his chest, still panting.

Joker unzips his pants while smiling hugely into the camera.

 **Joker** : (seductive whisper) _Right here, your favorite place. Play with me. Rub my rhubarb, then suck me dry._

_Batgirl moans and bends down to him, taking his pale cock in her mouth. She begins pleasuring him._

Joker _begins grinning and laughing psychotically._

 **Batgirl** : My turn next?

 **Joker** : Of course, just finish me up first, (facing the camera, looking threatening) you know, bad things happen if you don't do what I like.

 **Batgirl** : I'd never disappoint you like that, baby, I love you!

_Batgirl works passionately on Joker's barely-inflated manhood. She's unable to make any progress try as she might. Any other man would have climaxed, but Joker isn't any normal man. A non-violent mouth fucking doesn't get him very excited._

 

* * *

 

  _If this wasn't Batgirl it would be just sad._ _Except that it is Batgirl, which makes it completely horrifying._

 _Jim looked away as soon as the actions on screen were apparent._ _Even listening made him angry and queasy._

_He held up his hand for Batman to pause the video, then ran into the bathroom and retched._

_Batman tried to hold back his own rage before he destroyed Jim's laptop._

_Instead, he roars and pounds the desk with his fists._

_But there's more..._

* * *

 

 **Batgirl:**  "I can't get you to come, aren't you feeling well? Do you want me to try something else?"

_Joker looks violent for a moment, and lifts his hand as though he's about to slap Batgirl across the face, then thinks better of it._

**Joker** : "No, sweetie, its okay, Daddy's had a bad day at the office. Let's just get naked and I can do you."

* * *

 Jim returns from the bathroom. "Turn that garbage off, I can't..." He looks ready to cry.

Batman powers down the computer and takes the drive out, placing it in a compartment in his belt. "I had no idea what would be on it, I'm sorry you had to see that, Jim. It hurts me too, you know. She's my partner. I'd destroy it except that there might be clues as to where he's holding her. I seriously doubt that she hasn't been heavily doped-up. You know how she fears and despises that... **that monster**."

Jim blows his nose in a tissue, he looks pale and angry.

Batman puts an arm around his old friend. He looks him in the eye. "I promise you, I'll find her and bring her back and find an antidote for whatever he's done to her."

 


	5. A Normal NIght On Patrol, Or So It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl was doing a normal night of patrols.  
> Several rounds in the narrows, a drive slowly past the docks, a zip down crime alley.
> 
> She found a few crimes to stop, nothing serious, but she was sure that she'd missed something.

* * *

**A few nights earlier**

 

"Batman, have you got anything interesting for me to follow up? Things are pretty quiet out here tonight." Batgirl said into her communicator.

Maybe Batman had something juicy on the police waveband to get her fists clenched with.

She got uneasy when things were too quiet, as though a large storm cloud were approaching and getting ready to deluge the city with a heavy wave of water. Water that brought out all of the rats.

"Nothing of note, a few small pings from over in Bludhaven, but nothing more. You can keep patrolling or come back here for a dinner break."

"Dinner break? Since when do _you_ suggest a dinner break?"

That was very odd. Did he even eat on a night long patrol? That was definitely something new.

"Since I ordered way too much Thai food for this household. My stomach, unfortunately, took over my brain.

Besides, I haven't seen you in a while. Maybe we can go over a few outstanding cases."

"I'm not entirely sure what you're suggesting, is it food, work, or something else?"

"I'm not sure either. I'll decide when you get here, but you probably need some food by now, you can't live on burritos from a truck."

"Says who? At my salary, they're a full gourmet meal. Meat, bread, veggies, and other crap from the food triangle. Plus they taste damned good. Besides, how did you figure out my burrito habit anyway? Are you _tracking_ me?"

"I always track the friends of the Bat. It's for your, uh, their own safety."

" _Of course,_ you do. How do I turn it off, just in case --you know-- I have a date or something?"

 **"Don't!** If you should fall unconscious or become captured we, uh, I need to find you fast. If you have a date, let me know when not to worry about your location."

"So I can go off grid?"

"No. I'll just consider you 'on a break' until you say otherwise. And don't try to override it, or I'll implant a tracker under your skin."

_"You wouldn't!"_

" **Try me**."

 _"Fuck!_ _Seriously, B.?_ That's really anal, even for you," she huffed.

"So, are you coming for dinner?"

Batgirl fumes for a few moments, thinking of different ways to slice off Bruce's testicles, but then her stomach gurgles. She does like Thai.

"Hm, so what did you order?"

 

 


	6. Dinner and a Bat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much earlier, Barbara meets up with Bruce for some Thai food,   
> and later,  
> Another message from The Joker

 

* * *

 

Batgirl parked her motorcycle in the Batcave. 

 She heads to her locker to change into civvies after she enjoys a fast hot shower to wash off Gotham's grime from her skin and hair, which really stinks right now.

As she's toweling off she runs smack into Bruce.

"Oh! You could have waited for me upstairs, I'm not even dried off yet."

She doesn't bother trying to cover herself, he's just seen her naked and she's too annoyed and proud to give him that satisfaction anyway.

"Barbara, let's have dinner later, come here."

She looks at him and notices he's almost fully aroused.

"So, was this only about dinner, or a booty call with dinner after?"

Her hands are on her hips, and she's angry.

She looks even more beautiful when she's angry.

He wants to take her right now like he's an animal here in the locker room, he really wants to.

She is his prey. His eyes narrow and she is his singular focus. He growls, 

_"Barbara, baby, I want you so bad right now."_

He pulls her in and kisses her hard, she begins to struggle and wants to punch his face and kick him in the balls so fucking bad, she tries but he traps her legs between his own and confines her hands behind his back. 

She still telegraphs her moves with him.

**"God damn it, Bruce I.."**

She's angry with him, red-faced, ass-kicking angry, and all he wants is to kiss her.

He kisses her again despite her struggles even though she's trying to beat the living shit out of him.

Then she realizes that she's aroused as hell, and starts kissing him back.

She wants him too.

Now.

Dinner can wait, she supposes.

Even Thai.

 

* * *

 

 Another plain manilla envelope appears a few days later in the commissioners' office.

 

In it is written a short message from the Joker:

 

_My Dearest Bats and Commish;_

_Don't be too concerned about my precious Batgirl_

_I know who she is now_

_My signature is still on her body_

 

_I'll treat her well, after all as you can see_

_She's in love with me._

_Well, at least she believes that she is._  

_By the way, if you come around she said that she'll kill you all._

_She hates you both now, you see, thanks to some mind-bending, courtesy of my good friend the Scarecrow._

_Her love, of course, is courtesy of Poison Ivy,_

_whom I may just kill anyway for bothering and bedding my previous love, Harley._

_By the way, did you know that Batgirl loves to be spanked?_

_She's rather kinky that way._

 

 

It's signed simply:

"J"

 

* * *

 

Jim Gordon can almost hear the mocking tone of The Joker's voice.

"That bastard! How the hell did he...

did she...

Sweet mother of god, what now?"

Jim fumes and sputters.

 

He walks back and forth the length of the room, fists balled at his sides.

His anger pours from him, yet his stomach feels sick again.

He isn't sure whether he'd rather break something or puke.

Or both.

 

Batman's rage also hit a boiling point.

He hates being taunted, especially by the Joker.

He cares too much for Batgirl, for Barbara.

They have a long and complicated history.

He wonders if Joker even has the slightest inkling of that because he's hitting him where it really hurts.

 

"Say so, ething man! Please say something. I'm losing my mind here."

Jim looked almost pleadingly at Batman.

 

"I'm calling for help, Jim.

This is bigger than both of us.

I'm calling all the friends of the Bat.

I'm done trying to do this one on my own.

I'm sorry if I've let you down, and let her down.

I should have called for help on day one, but I was too proud.

But if you ever hold me to those words in the future, I'll deny them.

This is just between us.

For _her_."

 

Batman hung his head in shame for perhaps the first time that Jim had witnessed.

Jim was tempted to comfort him; tell him it wasn't his fault.

But he thought that somehow it was.

Or maybe it was his own fault for looking the other way when Barbara joined his mission all those years ago.

He's the one that had all of those whispered conversations with Batman right in his own home.

Maybe in that vein, it's his own fault that she got infected with this 'bat-bug'.

And look what's happened now.

She's with Batman's worst enemy in a situation that makes them all sick.

**"Call them all, all the vigilantes you can get, and their friends.**

**I want her back whole, and I'm going to hold you and all of them accountable, do you hear me?**

_**All of you!"** _

 Jim was red with anger, Batman remembered where he kept his heart medication, top left drawer.

The gun he keeps in the top right drawer, next to his bottle of scotch.

 


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Batgirl was trapped by The Joker, and some of her backstory with the Dark Knight.

* * *

 

The morning after the Thai food-slash-booty call with Bruce, Barbara left early to go home and dress for work. She assuredly wasn't a billionaire who didn't need to work; even burritos cost cash and money only came to her from employment.

Fortunately for her, her hours at the library were extremely flexible which was a huge necessity with her nighttime endeavors. She arrived at work at approximately eleven in the morning and spent half of the day reliving last night.

It wasn't often that Bruce invited her over for anything, and she was sure that the food was just a ploy, but she would take him in even small increments that he bestowed.

 

* * *

 

She'd continually crushed on the Dark Knight of Gotham, even from a budding and tender age.

Her only other crush was Bruce Wayne; even though he was rather old for her ordinarily, though men her age were very immature for her appreciation.

When she recognized that they were one and the same man, well...!

Not that he'd seemed to feel the same way about her, but he always was one to suppress his emotions beneath countless layers.

So one day when they were both full of adrenaline and waiting in the shadows in extremely close quarters he held her close in front of him and began to lightly caress her, and in response, she moaned in ecstasy. 

As she responded to his touches he continued until he had several of his digits inside her, working her into excitement while she stroked the rising erection straining against her spine.

He continued until she climaxed, and at that instant, she turned in his embrace and kissed him, as she'd dreamt of doing for ages.

After that evening, they would allege that nothing occurred, Batman avoided working alone with her, pairing her off with either Nightwing or Red Robin. 

It took months until they met again intimately, and only under the accidental influence of Ivy's potions.

When they both returned to mental normalcy later, there was still that peculiar physical tension between them even as Batgirl attempted to escape to satisfy her stirring desire alone.

He stayed her and asked if they could be together; he still wanted her.

They gave in to their passions but dropped it all the next day.

After that, their erotic meetings were rare but full of tension.

 

* * *

 

 That evening Gotham appeared to have gone mad, there were too many crimes simultaneously happening to pair up the vigilantes.

That was unfortunate, as Joker himself had orchestrated the entire evening for that very purpose; to separate the vigilantes in order to capture the Darknight Damsel as a replacement for a physically and emotionally wounded Harley.

And why not?

She was attractive and feisty, so much the reverse of the simpering whining Harley.

Yes, she would oppose him tooth and nail, but that was a huge turn-on for him.

He conspired to use a potion from Scarecrow to transform the way that she thought about him: she would now embrace her former foes and despise her former associates.

He would be trusted, and the vigilantes would be feared and hated.

Perfect for his scheme.

That, along with some pollen from Ivy and she would not only believe her most-feared enemy but feel that she loved him.

He and Harley had once used the same draft on Batgirl and Batman, and the resulting show was extremely arousing, especially given his lurid voyeurism.

It was quite the spectacle as they kissed and touched one another and nearly became fully revealed despite the audience, that is until the lousy cops appeared.

 

* * *

 

 Joker made sure that she would be the hero dispatched to his location, perpetrating a crime that she would be drawn to, given her tendency to help the weak.

She arrived exactly as he had designed, and he immediately knocked her out and abducted her, ensuring that he lifted her communication device from her cowl and smashed it to keep that dreaded Batman and his associates from finding her.

He doped her with a large dose of Ivy's love potion and waited until she awakened, and then desecrated her, documenting it all for Batman and the commissioner to see that she was indeed his new pet.

As he worked to defile her, he noticed the scars of his handiwork from the day he had shot Barbara Gordon; and understood what a huge bonanza that would be.

He laughed out loud thinking of all the possibilities!

 

 


	8. Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker abuses Batgirl for his own perverse and wicked amusement.

* * *

 

Joker sets up his cameras for another video for Batman's further enjoyment.

This was to be very different from his first presentation.

 

After he stripped, gagged, and tied the beautiful unconscious heroine, he administered an antidote and brutally slapped her awake.

 

He hauled up the bare redhead and forced her over his lap.

He held a leather flogger and began spanking her ass.

Her skin was soon blotched with red, and welts were appearing on her thighs and cheeks, and she cried out with each painfully loud crack he administered.

Her face was pale, her eyes huge and watering.

 **Joker:**   **"** Smile for the cameras, my feisty girl! _ **Don't you dare look away, or I'll slit your throat."**_

He held her down firmly in his lap with his free hand while wielding a large knife.

He kept flogging her as he forced her face to meet the cameras, placing the blade under her chin until a razor-thin line was trickling with blood. Her breasts and body shook with each strike as tears puddled on the floor.

Joker enjoyed abusing his new pet, it was the only thing that fully aroused him.

As her cries became more terrified he needed his release.

 

He stood suddenly letting her drop heavily to the floor with an _**'oof'**_ , and stepped out of his pants, pulling his pale swollen manhood from his polka-dot shorts.

She screamed fearfully through the purple kerchief tied between her lips; on her mouth had been drawn a ludicrously over-large messy smile in fire-engine red lipstick.

She struggled in vain to free herself, but his knots were too cleverly tied to loosen or slip out of even if she could manage to displace or to break her thumbs, which would have been worth it.

He abruptly hauled her up to stand so hard that she started to fall backward, but his steely grip kept her erect while stumbling and fully exposed to the cameras.

Joker dragged his captive to a filthy bed and forced her arms and legs into iron manacles as she fought him while screaming through the cloth in her mouth.

He raped her until he wilted, then rendered her unconscious once more with a well-aimed blow to the temple.

 

She would probably be relieved to be out cold.

Her nightmare had returned worse than the last time when he had decked her first before raping her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After privately viewing the second video Bruce vomited while grieving for his partner.

Joker was too crafty to leave enough in the way of evidence.

His aim was to outrage and appall.

In that, he succeeded.

 

Bruce couldn't hold in his feelings, they were too raw; he hoped that his associates fared better than him.

He wept in Alfred's arms until he collapsed.

 


	9. Rescue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker now fully realizes Batgirls' identity.
> 
> Batman summons the friends of the Bat to locate and rescue Batgirl.

 

 Bruce couldn't subject his friend to watching the second video, and Jim couldn't conceive of watching it either.

It was bad enough the first time that his baby girl was defiled by that murderous maniac, but this was so much worse.

The first time he had secretly hoped that Batman would end the fiend.

He had many dreams of doing that himself, but it wasn't worth spending life in prison then.

Perhaps it was now though.

He'd looked the other way when she threw in with Batman years ago.

Lived through the fact that her life was confined to a wheelchair, even as she turned her handicapped status into a new computer hacking and information brokerage career.

Struggled along with her as she bore an operation and regained her ability to walk once more, and dove head first into physical therapy and the toughest exercise she could bear in order to be whole again.

But not only had Joker defiled her again but he had discerned her secret as well.

He wasn't sure if Batman knew who she was, but was sure that he had at least suspected it. 

He also suspected that she was sweet on him, but had no idea if it had gone further than a childish crush.

That wasn't any of his business.

The problem now was that nobody knew how she would survive this bodily and emotional terror.

 


	10. Calling all friends of the Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman sends out a call for help and is overwhelmed with responses.

* * *

 

This is much too much for him to handle alone.

It's much too personal.

It hurts too much.

He's going to need all the help that he can get.

He gives in and decides to ask them all.

 

* * *

 

His face stares at the computer screen.

He checks that all is secure and switches on the microphone.

_"I'm summoning all the Friends of the Bat, this is a priority one crisis._

_One of our own, Batgirl, has been abducted by The Joker and hasn't been found in days._

_Meet me here as quickly as possible._

_Batman out."_

He turns off the microphone and rests his head on the console.

He's mentally drained.

Seconds later a few responses come in, then a few more, and then more and more.

Everyone within the sound of Batman's voice is ready and willing to assist.

Inquiries pour in, but Batman can't stop to answer individual questions, he types on the keyboard that all will be answered when they report.

As the Batcave fills with people, Bruce's heart grows, even as it hurts.

He rarely calls for assistance, and his colleagues are fully aware of that fact.

He feels like he's a lone wolf, alone against all of the vices and crime in Gotham, but that's far from the truth, but he's never acknowledged the fact.

Members of the Birds of Prey, the Justice League, and his own colleagues soon fill the Batcave, with murmurs and softly voiced questions amongst themselves.

He pulls up his cowl and makes the announcement, and nearly everyone begins to speak simultaneously.

He puts up his hands for quiet and explains that Joker has her as some kind of pet and that he's admittedly too irrational to do this alone.

He displays the two flash drives but refuses to watch them again.

"But why? There might be clues that you've missed?" queried Black Canary.

 _"It's too much... what he's done to her... I just can't look again._ "

He hands her the two thumb drives and retreats to the far end of the Batcave, and sits with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking.

 

* * *

 

After they've seen both videos, many quiet discussions ensue among the various heroes.

Dick gravitates over to his adoptive father.

He's soon joined by Damien, Tim, Jason, Steph, and Cassandra.

Batgirl... Barbara is family to them all, not through blood, but through much stronger bonds.

 **"I'll kill the bastard this time, I swear it, Bruce.** **Me, Tim, Stef, Damien, Cassandra, and Jason will end the fucking bastard.**

**After all of the fucking shit that he's put every one of us through, it's definitely time for some strong justice."**

Slowly friends and associates surround the group, and all are nodding and whispering in agreement.

Kate puts her arms around Bruce as he quietly sobs.

This has to end.

Bruce chokes out, "Just bring her home alive, please."


	11. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes rush to save Batgirl from a horrendous end at the hands of The Joker

* * *

  **Batman's partners, past and present, are discussing Batgirl's fate**

 

"This is what we know so far. Joker must have destroyed her communicator because there's been no signal. No clues were left, and no ransom demand either, he's not gonna be letting her go, is he?" Dick worries. "He's gonna keep hurting her and then kill her when the novelty wears off."

 

Jason reloads his weapons and adds: "Yeah, probably after beating the shit out of her, just like the fucker did to me. He left me to die, I don't trust him. He almost killed her the last time and didn't even know who she was. Now that he knows... Oh God, please let us find her first. Please! I want to spatter his brains!"

 

Tim chimes in: "I just hope he's not still abusing her. Damn it!"

 

Cass adds: "He is one deeply disturbed nutcase."

 

Kate comments: "He's a scumbag. A lethal psychopath."

 

Damien raises his sword, waving it menacingly. "I'll cut the bastard into tiny little pieces and scatter them to the wind, she's our sister."

 

Cassandra grimaces and deliberately draws a finger across her throat. She needed no words.

 

Batman walks over and embraced his kids.

 

"Last time I saw her I was angry, and I threatened to implant her with a microchip homing device. She lost her temper at me, but if I had... This all feels like it's my fault."

 

 "I woulda done it too. She's so stubborn, but she's not your pet Bruce. You don't have any right to chip her like a poodle.

_Or any of us._

And it's not your fault. Joker's a conniving psycho and when he wants something he usually gets it."

Jason did something new and hugged Bruce. Then he whispered, _"This stays here."_

He wasn't one to demonstrate emotion, but he too loved Barbara.

They all did.

* * *

 

 **The members of the Justice League and the Birds of Prey** all huddled with the other Bat-Family members.

They confer for a few minutes and draw up a plan of action. 

Everyone here has their role to play in Batgirl's rescue.

All present have worked with her, and there's nothing they won't do to help.

 

Superman brought the Phantom Zone Projector.

But he's not against using force either if necessary.

 

Black Canary offers to use her powers to disable him.

 

Martian Manhunter knows what he must do. 

 

The team leaves on their mission to find and recover Batgirl.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Hours later, Barbara Gordon wakes up in her usual guest room at Wayne Manor.

Her bed is surrounded by the Bat-Family, her right hand is in Bruce's, her left in Jason's.

Alfred is nervously hovering near the door, and Dick's eyes are red but happy; which is true for everyone in the room.

 

Barbara is looking from face to face and begins crying herself.

_"Thanks."_

 

That was enough, her extended family members fought for hugs, and she was glad to reciprocate.

She missed them all and was happy to be alive and safe.

 

Bruce handed her her cell phone, "If you don't call your dad soon, he's going to put a B.O.L.O. out on all of us."

 

She rolled her eyes, he spoke the truth.

 

"Ok, clear the room for a few minutes so I can make that call, and then we probably need to talk about everything that happened and come up with a plan so this never happens again to any of us."

 


End file.
